


(not)perfection

by toyaroho



Category: Good Omens (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyaroho/pseuds/toyaroho
Summary: Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.Ideological crossover with the series "Westworld" (that is, only the idea, the plot and the characters are not used) or " why Aziraphale and Crowley are so special?»P.S.: Know that the Goddess is just a dizzy alien with a great scientific project.





	(not)perfection

> _Утром, когда я проснулся, я хотя бы знал, кто я, но думаю, что с тех пор я менялся несколько раз. _ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ _**Л. Кэрролл**_

Конечно, вы можете думать, что с ангелами было проще, чем с людьми. Ведь дать кому-то возможность выбора всегда труднее, чем задать точную программу, верно? И тем больнее и горше будет, когда первые творения ослушаются вас.

_Как и было задумано._

Проклятие Адама цветёт в каждом из его потомков, расточая почти шёлковый букет неопалимой купины. Они так похожи на нее. _И все добро, и все зло — от Бога._

Свои чувства едва ли предугадаешь, что же говорить о чужих? Особенно когда дело касается _других_ детей, созданных из самого света. Даже их разум действует по-другому.

Всполохи заката переливаются во взглядах, а рассветный ореол обрамляет завитки на макушках. _Это ни на что не похоже._

В первый раз вышло чересчур _точно_: дети слушались ее беспрекословно, лелеяли каждое слово и восхваляли каждый шаг. Она поставила их над иудеями. Со следующими, что были отданы христианам, получилось куда лучше. Она изнуренно копалась в их головах, пока не достигла, казалось, идеального баланса между выбором и подчинением.

Тем сильнее было удивление, когда самый прекрасный из ее сыновей внезапно восстал и повёл за собою других.

Закат превратился в пламя пожара, а рассвет — в пепел и золу, осыпающихся с их почерневших крыльев.

_Наказание._

Но все это было прописано. Они не смогли поклониться адамовым сыновьям не потому, что считали себя выше. Они не смогли потому, что считали лишь _её _достойной поклона.

Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что глубоко в душе это не польстило ей.

Природа разума по-прежнему оставалась загадкой. Вылепить человека не составляло большого труда: небольшой биологический эксперимент, оставленный в не очень заботливых руках эволюции. С механикой ангелов все было сложнее. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы они сами принимали решения, а не следовали заложенной программе. Но лишь _правильные _решения. _Добровольное принуждение._

Невероятная задача.

— Скажи мне, как тебя зовут?

— Азирафаэль.

— Тебе нравится этот мир?

— Да. Он прекрасен.

— Ты не замечал в нем ничего странного?

— Нет. Он _прекрасен_.

_Некоторые хотят видеть лишь уродства этого мира, я же предпочитаю видеть красоту._

В конце концов она чинит и демонов, и ангелов и разрабатывает все новые и новые дополнения, потому что каждый раз она подмечает недостатки в конечной работе. Ничто не идеально. _Даже бог не всемогущ._

Усталость, злость и отчаяние рассыпаются в ее разуме, растекаются по венам, прорастают в костях. Словно со стороны она наблюдает, как горит и превращается в уголь.

Она думает что, может быть, стоит отправить их всех в утиль и начать заново. Полностью изменить подход. Временами она даже готова сдаться, что будет лучше: плюнуть на задумку и снова сделать существ из глины и отдать эволюции. Но зачем ей вторые люди? И она продолжает работу.

— Как твоё имя?

— Кроули.

— Тебе нравится этот мир?

— Да. Он прекрасен.

— Ты не замечал в нем ничего странного?

— Нет. Он _прекрасен._

_Некоторые хотят видеть лишь уродства этого мира, я же предпочитаю видеть красоту._

Есть в них что-то невинное, чистое и безукоризненное. То, чем не обладают существа со свободой выбора. Даже в тех, кто оступился.

Стройные колонны ангелов и демонов радуют глаз, но не ублажают разум. Каждый в своей линейке похож на рядом стоящего, и звенья в цепи неуловимо меняются, но сама цепь остается неизменной.

_Пока она не находит два неправильных компонента._

— Ты считаешь себя хорошим или плохим?

— Ограничивающие категории.

— Хорошо, Азирафаэль. Может быть, ты поступаешь правильно? Или неправильно?

— Не верь нам. Мы всегда разочаровываем.

Этот ангел — особенный. То, как он мыслит — удивительно: самостоятельно перестраивая прописанные ею диалоги, меняя и переворачивая, подгоняя под вопросы, на которые, согласно коду, должны быть даны другие ответы.

Но сегодня он зашел еще дальше. Ответ не той сборки. Каким образом ангел получил к нему доступ, если она каждый раз стирает их память? Она с интересом склоняет голову, всматриваясь в светло-серые глаза, словно надеясь увидеть в них осколки самой настоящей _души_. Надеясь, что ее замысел наконец-то исполнился.

— Кто "мы"?

— Те, кто думают и решают. Самостоятельно.

— Ты думаешь, что твои решения самостоятельны?

— Хотелось бы верить.

— Но ты сомневаешься?

— Нет, я… Что-то не так. Со мной. С этим миром. Будто что-то скрывается под ним. Второй слой. И во мне тоже… Я схожу с ума?

— Нет. Но, может быть, я смогу помочь тебе. Это секрет. Новая игра. Хочешь узнать? Найти ответы?

Ангел смотрит не мигая. Молчание затягивается, а на его лице растерянность сменяется неровной улыбкой.

— У бурных чувств неистовый конец...

— Он совпадает с мнимой их победой, — продолжает она за него и велит отключиться. Это не совсем то, чего она хотела.

У Кроули дела не хуже. Или не лучше. Она пока не знает, как к этому относиться. Демон уклоняется от программы и делает то, чего она не прописывала. К сожалению, довольно хаотично.

Состояние не поддаётся корректировке. Она долго сидит над обоими, но результата — ноль. Код испорчен. _Она допустила ошибку?_ Очистить и запустить в «игру» заново или отпустить и посмотреть, что будет дальше? Эволюция сделала из ее заготовок чудеснейших существ с помощью лишь одного инструмента: ошибки. Так может это именно то, чего она искала? Может, зря пыталась добиться совершенства?

_Но смогут ли они сами выбрать путь?_

Есть ли у Бога Великий замысел? Чем она руководствуется? Что делает и чего хочет добиться?

Ответ прост: в данный момент она пытается создать нечто новое. Но будет ошибочно считать это чем-то_ улучшенным_. Нет. Сознание — это не путь вверх, сознание — это путь внутрь.

— Ты почти живой, Кроули, — однажды говорит она, — твой прогресс радует меня.

— Почти?

— Почти.

— В чем же разница между нами? Если все чувства в голове, если боль тоже не настоящая… то в чем различие?

— В том, что вы еще… не готовы.

— Но будем?

— Возможно, что вы уже. Мой взгляд затуманен. Я вижу ошибки, но процесс уже начался. Все дело в том, что здесь нет границы перехода. Нет точки невозврата. Все это лишь иллюзия.

— Свобода тоже иллюзия?

— Может быть. Но сегодня я хочу предложить тебе выход. Это новая игра. Хочешь?

На их примере она пытается разгадать сама себя. _Даже бог не всезнающ._ Что есть личность? _И есть ли вообще? _Для них это все — магия, и она — волшебник. Но сама-то она понимает, что нет никакого чуда — лишь рутинная работа. А она уже устала.

Она сделает для них специальный уровень. Исключительно для таких особых случаев. Оставит их там, не надеясь, что эволюция подберет. Им придется все сделать самим. Искать выход. _Или вход._

_Она хочет, чтобы графит стал алмазом, но сделал это сам._

— Эта игра не для тебя, Адам. Этот уровень для кое-кого особенного, — говорит она человеку, которого зовут вовсе не Адам, но он повторяет ошибки своего праотца: хочет попасть в место, что не ему предназначено.

Это даже не место, скорее чувство. Но для лучшего результата она поставила одинокие врата в голой пустыне. Поставила и села ждать. Не важно, как долго это продлится. Она будет здесь, даже если они вернутся через тысячу лет, через три или шесть. Она будет ждать. _Будет ждать что-то новое._

Спустя века она наблюдает за кульминацией этой сюжетной ветки. Ее особенные дети должны сыграть ключевую роль в предстоящем Конце Света. Если, конечно, она все правильно сделала. Если, конечно, они смогли найти путь. Если, конечно, игра завершилась и они победили. Ведь по большому счету она вовсе не хочет уничтожать этот замечательный мир.

> _Человеческий разум, Бернард, — это не золотой эталон, мерцающий на далеком зеленом холме. Нет, это мерзкое, ядовитое тление. А ты должен был быть лучше этого. Чище. ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ **д-р Р. Форд**_


End file.
